cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arirang
Constitution of Arirang Preamble: In order to form a strong empire, establish fairness, ensure domestic harmony, provide for the people's protection, promote everyone's betterment, and secure the grace of freedom to the people, I summon my ministers to ordain, together with me, the Emperor, and establish the Constitution of Arirang Empire. Article 1: The Parliament The Parliament is the sole and most powerful governing branch of Arirang. Emperor Zhazhanqi, the head of state, is the only person who holds authority to open parliament sessions every first day of the week. He is also the commander in chief of the Arirang Imperial Militia. As the head of state, Emperor Zhazhanqi shall stand as the defender of the nation, it's shield against negative elements. In crucial times where the empire is in danger, the Emperor can claim emergency powers which will dissolve the parliament and declare a martial law. There are 107 members of the parliament called MPs who will finalize a bill with the guidance of His Majesty Emperor Zhazhanqi. MPs are voted by the people coming from different areas of the empire. Each month, a fair election shall be held and also new terms. Each MPs shall have the local authority for the area they represent as they shalt become their local state's governor. With the approval of the emperor, five MPs will be chosen from the two major parties in the parliament to run for speakership. Three shalt come from the first major party and two shalt come from the second major party. One will win by the MPs' vote and the four others will become deputy speakers. The most sacred function of the Speaker is that he is the governor general of the parliament or he/she who represents the emperor to the policymaking process. The Speaker of the Parliament will serve as the mediator of the two parties. He will also have the honor of being the Chairman of the Politburo Committee. The Speaker of the Parliament, in behalf of the emperor has the power to make a royal dissent if and only if the emperor asks him or her to do so. The Prime Minister is the majority floor leader. Due to his power of leading the majority party, he is then considered the head of the government. Automatically he also becomes the foreign minister and defense minister. At anytime, the prime minister can be ousted from the prime ministerial position by a simple 3/4 vote of no confidence in the parliament or a decision of the speaker, the deputy speakers and 3/4 of the politburo committee unanimously. The Minority Floor Leader will become the prime minister's opposition leading the second majority party.In times when a mere majority of the MPs find a bill necessary to be vetoed upon, these MPs can exercise a motion of no confidence where the final decision shall be practised by the politburo committee. The Politburo Committee shall be the first step in the policymaking process. Every policy in the parliament will start with the politburo proposed by its members or by the MPs. Thereafter, the politburo shall choose MP representatives to present such policy in the parliament. In order for this policy to be able to enter the parliament, it has to have a signature of at least 5 members of the politburo. Politburo members are representatives of non governmental affiliations which aims to represent the marginalized society. Membership in the politburo committee is voted upon by the parliament. All in all, in the opening session, the Emperor, Speaker, Deputy Speakers, Prime Minister, Minority Floor Leader, other MPs and the Politburo members is highly obliged to be present and everyone else except for His majesty on other days of session. Article 2: Amendments This constitution can only be amended with 3/4 vote of the parliament. Article 3: Independence Arirang is an independent empire from any other foreign ruler or government. It has the choice to whether conform to the rules of any affiliations it joins. This constitution, being the supreme law of the land is superior to any other outside laws hence treaties or any international agreements shall first conform to the decision of the constitution. Authored and Signed by: Emperor Zhazhanqi (Sovereign), Parliament (Government) Analysis of system of government The government is divided by two political parties almost considered as big coalitions: The United Left (UL) and the United Right (UR). The system of checks and balances and separation of power outside the unicameral parliament is non-existent. To compensate for such centralized power, the parliament is diversified. Arirang Imperial Parliament was built combining different models from other governments such as communist governments, representative democracies and constitutional monarchies. The parliament has a politburo where policy starts. Politburo members are party-list groups affiliated to the 2 coalitions nominated by members of the parliament. The members of the parliament then tackles the issues presented to them by the politburo. The effectiveness of Arirang's unique parliament model is expected as long as diversification is kept at its mainstream. Current Events Arirang is currently conducting series of peace talks with Advenations which has brought the two nations to great achievements towards unification. Arirang has just finished its immeasurably magnificent joint term followed by another term coming from the United Right Coalition headed by Prime Minister Lee Jun Ki. Arirang has finally achieved 1st world status by gaining enough technology to cheer the population. http://www.xanga.com/arirangparliament Arirang's Xanga http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=122605 Arirang